The BAU & Pennywise
by SSA Shauna Jane
Summary: SSA Shaunalynn Jane is left to deal with the past when Pennywise comes back for revenge. He lures the team to Derry to get the ones who got away, Shaunalynn, JJ and Kat. AU New OC: Shaunalynn Jane's older twin, Katherine Jane. Note: Pennywise is a human being. It made things much easier.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new fanfic I've been working on. Shaunalynn is obviously in this one, and it stars her twin sister, Katherine "Kat" Jane. This might be a bit graphic, so I apologize ahead of time. I wrote that JJ is Shaunalynn's cousin, because they make a nice pair of cousins and JJ's the person that would be there for Shaunalynn anyways so...**

**Some of the chapters will be either 3rd person or JJ's, Kat's or Shaunalynn's POV. I will tell you which person so don't worry. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**{This is Shaunalynn's POV}**

* * *

I looked at my cousin who was looking back at me then to my sister with worried eyes. I saw this coming but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"So we're dealing with a sadistic, psychotic clown?" I heard Reid say.

"Yeah," the other Agent Jane said.

She was my sister. My Older Twin, to be exact. She was there when the pennywise incident happened. We decided to join the FBI together with our cousin, JJ. We just all happened to be on the same team.

I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Wheel's up in 30," Hotch said, disbanding us.

'_R u sure u'll be ok?' _The text from Kat read. I sighed.

'_Kat, Chill. I'll be FINE. Don't worry,' _I replied.

'_What about JJ? Is she gonna be ok?'_

'_Katherine Elle Jane, would you relax? We will ALL be fine.'_

'_If you say so, Shaunikins.'_

I sighed. A few minutes later, my phone beeped. It was a text from JJ.

'_Come here.' _

I stood up and walked to her office. I closed the door and sat down.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you sure you wanna go to Derry? Hotch understands if you don't go. Kat and I understand. You took Rue's death pretty hard," I cringed slightly at the memory of my baby sister.

"You saw it happen for Pete's sake!" JJ said, trying to get me to stay. I glared at her.

"I know that. I didn't need a reminder. I'll be fine. Trust me," I said, defying her reason.

"Shauna, really? You'll be better off here. You could help Garcia here. I don't wanna worry about you."

I sighed. I know she's being her protective self and I understand. I just wanna go.

"JJ, I'll be with you the whole time so you won't have to worry. I don't wanna be here. What if something happens to you and/or Kat? Then What? And Besides, I made a promise to Rue. I promised her that I would try my best to put him away for what he did to her. That's why I must go," I reasoned with her.

I was doing this for her. Rue and Rue only. She deserved this. After all, she was only an innocent six year-old.

"JJ, please. You can't make me stay," I begged, tears threatening to fall.

"Fine but please be careful," JJ gave in. I quickly stood up and hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go.

As much as I hid my fear, I knew this wouldn't end well for someone.

I was afraid it would be me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, So it originally took forever to write this chapter but, being me, I decided to change this chapter a tad, writing Kat and Spence in here. I didn't like what I had at first so here it is. The re-written chapter 2. Shaunalynn's Sweater that she wears is from 7x18, Foundation, which is the same one JJ wears. I only own Kat, Shaunalynn, and Rue. Again, I will explain Rue, in a future chapter. I have it all planned out. Just, trust me on this.**

* * *

(Shauna's POV)

Sitting next to Kat on the Jet, I realized that we needed to be careful with us in Derry. All 8 of us did. We had a family at home, and Garcia, waiting for us to come back home safely.

I looked up from my book. Everyone was quietly doing something. Emily was sitting across from Morgan who was listening to music, Emily was reading. Reid sat across from Kat and they were playing a card game called Gen. JJ was sitting across from me, also reading. Rossi and Hotch were reviewing the case file.

I looked back at JJ, who had fallen asleep. I looked back at my book, which I wasn't really paying attention to the book. It was something to keep my mind of the UNSUB.

About 2 hours later, the jet landed. It was pretty late, so Hotch sent us to the hotel for the night.

After I finished unpacking, I plopped down on my bed, curling up in the corner. Because of budget cuts, we needed to have 2 agents to a room to save money. Emily was with Kat, I was with JJ. JJ looked up from her book, and then looked at me.

"Shauna, you okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay," I said, quietly.

"Shaun, what's really wrong?" She asked me. JJ knew something was obviously bothering me.

"I'm worried," I replied. JJ got up and laid down next to me, and holding my hand.

"About?" She asked back. I knew she knew why, but I also knew she wanted to hear it from me.

"You, Kat, me, Emily, everyone. I don't want him attacking any of us. I'm really scared, Jen. I'm not going to lie. I terrified something will happen to any of us," I said, trying so hard not to cry.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. We'll survive. All 8 of us. Okay?"

I nodded in reply. JJ had stayed there until I had fallen asleep. For some reason, I felt like it gave me security that I needed. I felt safe and protected.

I woke up the next morning, completely not prepared for this case. I glanced over to JJ who was still asleep. I was totally not prepared for this case. Why did I come? That was such a stupid idea.

Me and my stupid decisions.

* * *

I looked at the clock that read 7:14 in bright red letters. Okay, so we had 46 minutes to get ready.

'_Okay, I can either get dress now then wake JJ up, or wake her up now…' _ I sat there pondering for a minute before I decided to let her sleep. There's no telling how late she was up last night. I can wake her up at 7:30. She doesn't take long getting dressed anyways.

I put on a dark blue sweater that I borrowed from JJ and slipped on my jeans. This sweater was one of my favorites, because it fit perfectly and the sleeves were longer than my arms and I like that. I fixed my side bangs on the right side of my head and my crooked part that never seems to stay straight. I looked at my reflection and smiled. Satisfied, I walked over to JJ and nudged her awake.

"JenJen, wake up," I said, gently shaking her.

"Huh?" She said, drowsily.

"Hey, it's time to get up."

"Mehh," She replied, slowly getting up.

"I'm ready. You better hurry before we're late," I joked, seeing how slow JJ was moving.

"Oh, Shut up."

"Sorry, I forgot how grumpy you get when woken up," I said, smiling.

"I'm not grumpy," She said loudly from the bathroom, making me smile.

I walked into the bathroom, and sat on the edge of the tub, watching JJ curl her hair.

"Are you wearing my sweater?" She asked me.

"Possibly," I answered. I sighed, "Yes."

"I want that back," JJ replied, smiling.

* * *

By noon, they day had felt like it dragged on. Hotch had me and JJ go through related files, trying to find a pattern. We were halfway through the files, when I came across my sister, Rue's file. A quiet 'oh' escaped my mouth, and a tear quickly slid down my cheek, memories flooding my mind. JJ looked at me, and quickly realized what I was holding.

"Hand me that. Why don't we take a break? Let's go get some lunch, okay?" JJ said, gently taking the file from me. I let go of the file.

"Okay," I quietly said. Why does this have to be difficult?

JJ and I sat in the Dairy Queen parking lot, eating lunch. Neither of us felt like getting out, so we went to the drive threw and sat in the car, eating.

"Do you have any idea of how lazy we are?" I asked, grinning.

JJ looked at me from the driver's seat.

"Oh, I think I know," She said, smiling.

"Well, we're too lazy to get out and go in to order and eat inside. That's pretty lazy."

"That's not my fault," JJ replied.

"You're the one driving!" I said.

"Did I just say it wasn't my fault? I, uh, meant that this blizzard is amazing."

"Heh, sure you did."

The more I thought, the more I realized that JJ's humor would help lighten the mood within the next few days. This case would be more bearable with her with me. I'd be okay. At least, I hope I would.

Then it hit me. What if he snuck up behind me or JJ and kidnapped us? What if he killed one of us? All these 'What If's' run through my head. I tried to push these thoughts to the back of my mind.

"I wonder what Spence and Kat are up to right now." JJ said, saving me from my thoughts.

* * *

(Kat's POV)

Spencer and I walked out of the house, to the car. I got into the passenger side, Spencer into the driver's side. I hated driving. I have my license, but I don't see the point of driving seeing as Shaunalynn and I go everywhere together and she drives.

"Okay Spenny, in that brain of yours, can you figure out where the certain area Pennywise is leaving the children?" I had to choose my words carefully. My younger sister, Rue, was at the back of my mind.

"It just seems to be in the backyard of the victims," He replied. I sighed.

"Come on, Kat. Let's go get some ice cream."

He's always seemed to know how to cheer me up.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything. School started and I had MAJOR writer's block with this one chapter. If you couldn't tell, I watched Scream last night and therefore got the idea for this chapter. I know it's short, but I'm proud of this chapter. This story will get better. I'll have more of Katherine in here and mentions of the rest of her family. I have something planned for her two sisters.

{Yes, Brittany, you're in here. Sometime in the future of the fic, but you're in here.}

Onward, Story! -SJ :3

* * *

That night, after Hotch had the team to the hotel, I had decided to finish my book. I didn't wanna think about the case, and neither did JJ, I'm sure. It was quiet, minus the 'Doctor Who' on TV, when my phone rang out of the blue. I looked up at JJ, and we exchanged a confused face.

"Jane," I answered, clearly confused. If it was one of the team, they would've come to the room, not called.

"Hello, Shaunalynn."

My heart dropped. I started shaking.

No, it couldn't be him.

"What do you want?" I asked, bitterness evident in my voice, trying to show no fear.

"Pennywise?" JJ whispered. I nodded. She picked up her phone and spoke.

"Garcia, I need you to trace the call on Shauna's phone," I heard her say.

"What I want? What I want is to rip your insides out. What I want is to end you, your sister and cousin. But not everyone gets what they want, do they Shaunalynn? Because I know you want your baby sister back, but too bad. I know, absolutely for a fact, Jennifer, Katherine and you all saw what I did to your precious baby sister. Trust me, When I get my hands on you, I swear-"

"Just shut up, alright? I mean, really?" JJ looked at me with sudden confusion.

"Listen. Whatever you think you can do to me and my family, you can't, okay? You see, I work with some of the toughest people who could take you down in a heartbeat. Trust me, they can. I wouldn't mess with them, if I was you," That seemed to shut him up.

"Oh, really?" Never mind. It didn't shut him up.  
"We'll see when you're with me. Once I have you, they won't be able to save you," and with that, he hung up.

'_What the bloody hell just happened?' _I thought.

I looked up at JJ and she shook her head.

"She wasn't able to trace him?"

"No, she said that he used a payphone. Garcia did find out that he wasn't in Derry, but in some nearby town. She just doesn't know what town." JJ said. I just stared at the floor, still shaking a tad.

"You okay, Bug?" She asked. I just nodded in return.

"Shaun," She started.

"Jen, really, I'm okay. We just need to not go anywhere alone. He's after us, Jen. You, Kat and me."

JJ got up and sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"We'll be okay," She said in her motherly voice that I adored so much.

I hugged her back.

"Everything's gonna be just fine."

Because when JJ said that, I couldn't help but believe her. She was right, and the team would protect us.

Because you do whatever it takes to protect your family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Guys. Here's the 4th Chapter. It takes place the day after chapter 3, then the 2nd half of this chapter takes place a day after the first half. You'll see what I mean. xD  
I don't own Criminal Minds, IT or the 'Scream' movies. I only own Shaunalynn and Katherine. **  
**I'll get the next chapter written and posted soon. I've been busy, so I need y'all to be patient.**  
**ENJOY! :D**  
**-SSA Shauna Jane :3**

* * *

-2 days later-

"Okay, I'm tossing the idea of Pennywise following this horror movie guideline. He may think he's in a horror movie and most likely he has a plan," Reid said, trying to figure this out.

"Okay, then where would he go next? If he called Shaunalynn last night, then-," Emily said, hoping there would be some clue.

"Ghostface," I said, confusing at least half the team.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"The threats, phone calls, killing the relative of a past victim. It's something in common with both fictional and non-fictional UNSUB," I said, hoping this made since. Kat spoke up.

"That's right. In the first 'Scream' movie, the killer made anonymous threats over the phone. He was near the house when he did it, because it was easier to attack his victims after calling them. The original killer went after Sidney's, the main character, mom about a year before then going after Sidney," Kat said.

"Well, if he called you last night, then why didn't he come after you?" Morgan asked, looking at me.

"I don't know. I'm guessing it's because he knew ya'll were near-by. He knew he wouldn't accomplish anything because y'all would have gotten to him before he got to me," I said.

"She has a point, but where could he possibly be?" JJ asked.

"The woods near the lake?" Reid piped up.

"It's possible," Kat replied, "He might be trying to stay hidden."

"To the lake, then," Hotch said, letting us grab our stuff and head to the lake.

* * *

"Okay, Rossi, You're with me. JJ with Prentiss, Kat with Shaunalynn, and Reid with Morgan. Call if you find anything."

We nodded and went.

About a mile west into the woods, Kat spoke up.

"You know? I think this might be the first time Hotch has paired us up together. He always puts me with Spenny and you with Jen."

I thought for a second.

"Yeah, I have noticed that. That's funny, considering that you like Reid."

Kat just glared at me.

"Hey, Katherine Reid, look over there. There's a cabin over there," I said as I dragged her over there.

"You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope!" I replied, "Just wait till I tell Garcia."

I grinned evilly at her.

As we got closer to the large cabin, I saw another cabin near-by, a blonde in the window.

"Hey, look. It's JJ and Em," I smiled at Kat.

* * *

"Okay, I check over there, you check over there in that area, 'kay? Holler if you need me."

"Okay," I said, walking to my half of the cabin.

Everything became a blur as I heard Kat scream bloody murder, and a laugh, a laugh that could only come from Pennywise.

"Kat!" I hollered, firing a few shots at Pennywise.

Kat laid on the floor, quickly loosing blood, and calmly called for an ambulance.

Pennywise laughed as he ran into the woods, from the cabin.

"Kat," I croaked out, unsuccessfully holding back tears.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be with Rue. I love you, Shaunikins."

"Please don't leave me, Kat. I love you."

"Please don't cry."

She closed her eyes for the last time.

I screamed out in anger, begging Kat to come back, tears flooding my face, yelling that this wasn't fair. This wasn't okay.

Emily and JJ, who heard the gunshots, had gotten to the kitchen of the cabin, forced to go through the back. They pulled me away; I refused to move but JJ and Emily were stronger than me. Always was. They sat there, hugging me, who had burst out into hysteria, trying their hardest to calm me down.

* * *

Back at the station, we all sat at the round table, quiet.

Nobody wanted to talk about what just happened.

It was too quiet.

I hated this silence. It was unbearable.

"I think we need to pack up and head home. There's not much more we can do," Hotch spoke up.

"Hotch, we can't just leave. We still have a killer on the loose," Morgan argued.

"Well, we need to go back home. If they need us to come back, they'll call."

"No!" Reid suddenly shouted, "Kat would freaking want us to finish this case before we just quit!"

Kat would be proud of him.

"We can't just quit, because we'll be giving up on Kat."

Oh yeah, Kat would deffentally be proud of Reid.

"I don't know what they want us to do since we lost Kat yesterday," Hotch said.

Not before long, the team was fueled up into an argument about staying or leaving.

This was getting out of hand. I leaned over to JJ.

"Jen, I'm going to the park. I'll be back."

"Shaun, wait, don't."

But I was gone before she could finish.

* * *

I sat on the park bench, trying to calm myself down. I started to think about how I needed to get back, how worried JJ must be.

I was about to get up to head back.

Until Pennywise smacked me in the back of the head with a shovel.

And I only know it's him because so far, he's the only one who wants me dead.


End file.
